Ford Mondeo
The Ford Mondeo is a large family car manufactured by the Ford Motor Company from 1992 onwards. The name comes from Latin mundus, meaning "world". The Mondeo was designed to be a "world car"; the North American models were marketed as the Ford Contour and Mercury Mystique until 2000, and as the Ford Fusion from 2013 onwards. First generation (2000–2007) Chung Li, Taiwan Chongqing, China Hai Duong, Vietnam | predecessor = Ford Contour (Mexico) | successor = Ford Fusion (Mexico and Brazil) | body_style = 4-door saloon 5-door hatchback 5-door estate | platform = | engine = | transmission = | wheelbase = | length = (saloon, hatchback) (estate) | width = (ex. mirrors) (inc. mirrors) | height = (saloon, hatchback) (estate) | weight = | related = Jaguar X-Type | designer = }} , the national police of Denmark]] This third generation model was launched in October 2000 and is also known as the Mondeo Mk III. This Mondeo was considerably larger than its predecessor, and although Ford abandoned its New Edge design theme for the Mondeo Mk III, it was their first vehicle to fully benefit from the Prodigy concept car. This gave it an overall effect which many critics felt was more restrained and mature, if much less distinctive. Two of the old car's biggest weaknesses, the modest rear legroom, and uncompetitive diesel version were addressed by a longer wheelbase and the new Duratorq diesel engine. The basic chassis and suspension design was carried over from the previous generation, which meant that the car continued its predecessor's reputation for class leading handling and ride. This Mondeo came to Mexico, replacing the North American built Ford Contour, and was sold from 2001 to 2007, when the Ford Fusion replaced it. The North American market Fusion and Five Hundred/Taurus sported very similar styling, inside and out. Following the standard setting interior of the Volkswagen Passat Mk IV in 1996, Ford paid a great deal of attention to the Mk III's interior and was the first mainstream manufacturer to react to the new standard set by Volkswagen. Ford dispensed with the rounded American style interior of the Mk II, and developed a more sober 'Germanic' design, which not only seemed more sophisticated but, more importantly, was of a higher quality due to the use of more expensive materials. As with its predecessor, passive safety was a major selling point of the 2000 Mondeo. With an even stronger bodyshell, Ford introduced its so-called "Intelligent Protection System" (IPS), which used an "intelligent" array of sensors based on a neural network , to decide the best combination of safety devices (traditional front passenger airbags, side airbags and curtain airbags) to deploy for a given crash situation. To enhance active safety, all models were fitted with anti-lock brakes and electronic brake-force distribution, with electronic stability program (ESP) available as an option. Ford's marketing of the time claimed the Mondeo was 'One of the safest places to be'. However, Euro NCAP's testing of the Mk III found that it protected worse than most key rivals (Vauxhall Vectra, Citroën C5, Toyota Avensis, Volkswagen Passat), achieving a lower-end 4 star rating. Ford redesigned part of the car and it was re-tested, but the higher-than-average risk of chest injury to the driver in the frontal impact remained. The Mondeo established itself as Britain's most popular automobile in its class and held this position every year from 2001 onwards, though this size of car has fallen slightly in popularity during the 2000s. This version of the Mondeo has never come higher than sixth in the SMMT's official list of the top selling cars in the UK each year. In 2003, it came tenth in the list. Engines For the Mk III, the Zetec engine was dropped, while the all-new 1.8 and 2.0 L Duratec engines were introduced. The standard 2.5 L V6 engine was carried over, while a 3.0 L version was developed for the ST220 and higher trim models. Unfortunately, there was a design flaw with the new 1.8 and 2.0 L petrol units with the butterfly valves in the inlet manifold, which could cause severe engine damage when they failed. The plastic components of the butterfly valves wear out too quickly and when loose enough can result in them falling apart and releasing metal and plastic parts into the engine cylinders, potentially causing severe engine damage (How to Diagnose) The part was upgraded by Ford in late 2002 to early 2003 and this prevented the problem from occurring in later engines. The archaic Endura-D 1.8 L turbodiesel engine was dropped, and replaced by a more sophisticated 2.0 L 16v Duratorq common rail (TDCi) unit with a variable geometry turbine. This clever turbine system allows a certain amount of overboost, giving an extra 10% or so of torque for short periods. This engine, known within Ford as the "Puma"-type Duratorq, was first seen in the Transit in detuned form. A new automatic transmission was added to the range called the Durashift. This unit has five gears and may be shifted manually or shifted like an automatic. A six-speed manual transmission was also added to the Mk III range, instead of just having a five-speed manual as seen in the Mk II. In June 2003, the Mondeo was given a very mild upgrade, the new models being identifiable by the larger chrome honeycomb grille, a new central dashboard made from higher quality materials, with electronic climate control, either a standard Ford radio, Sony radio, or a satellite navigation radio/CD player, which also has climate control built into the unit in lieu of the space taken up by the unit. The Durashift automatic is now available with steering wheel control. The petrol engines were revised at this stage also — the new SCI (common rail) version of the 1.8 L Duratec engine was introduced, which generates 4 kW (5 PS) more than the standard unit. In addition, equipment was upgraded across the range — with trip computer now standard on all models, and cruise control is also standard in selected trim levels and markets. The main Sports version was the ST220, replacing the ST200 from the Mk II range. This was available in Hatchback, Estate and Saloon form. The ST220 produced from the newly developed 3.0-litre V6 engine, which made it capable of 0 to in 6.6 seconds, and on to a maximum speed of . There was also a ST TDCi, a sports version of the regular diesel. This, available in all forms, had a 2.2-litre 4-cyl diesel engine, developing . It accelerated from 0 to in 8.2 seconds, and had a maximum speed of . The higher range models, (i.e. the Zetec S, Ghia X and Titanium X), now had two V6 engines available; one being the existing Duratec 25 carried over from the Mk II, and one being a Duratec 30; a quieter, smoother variant of the ST220 3.0-litre engine, which produced . This was not dissimilar in performance to the ST220, with a 0 to time of 6.8 seconds and a top speed of . In 2005, there were two new Duratorq common rail (TDCi) options, a 2.2L with 114 kW (155 PS) and a detuned version of the 2.0L with 65 kW (89 PS). Also, the Seat Belt Warning System was added and is now standard, with an audible/visual warning signal reminding the driver to fasten his/her seat belt. The styling was upgraded again, the most notable difference being tweaked taillights. Sales figures In 2002, it was the fifth best selling new car in the UK, but was pushed down to third place in the large family car charts by the Vauxhall Vectra and Peugeot 406, not claiming top spot in its sector until 2005. Europe/Eastern Asia Engines: * 1.8 L (1798 cc) Duratec I4, 110 PS ( and ) (1.8) * 1.8 L (1798 cc) Duratec I4, 125 PS ( and ) (1.8) * 1.8 L (1798 cc) Duratec SCi I4, 131 PS ( and ) (1.8 SCi) * 2.0 L (1999 cc) Duratec I4, 145 PS ( and ) (2.0) * 2.5 L (2495 cc) Duratec 24v V6, 170 PS ( and ) (2.5) * 3.0 L (2967 cc) Duratec 30 V6, 204 PS ( and ) (3.0) * 3.0 L (2967 cc) Duratec 30 V6, 226 PS ( and ) (3.0 ST220) * 2.0 L (1998 cc) Duratorq I4, 90 PS ( and ) (2.0 TDDi 90) * 2.0 L (1998 cc) Duratorq I4, 116 PS ( and ) (2.0 TDDi 115) * 2.0 L (1998 cc) Duratorq I4, 131 PS ( and ) (2.0 TDCi 130) * 2.2 L (2198 cc) Duratorq I4, 155 PS ( and ) (2.2 TDCi 155) Brazil In Brazil, Ford do Brasil re-imported the Mondeo from 2002, until the Fusion replaced it in 2006. The Mondeo was offered only as a saloon, and had the 2.0 143 hp inline-4 engine. The V6 version was sold only during the past generation (1999–2000). No flexifuel variant was available. There was only one trim level, the Ghia, with manual or automatic gearbox. Mexico In Mexico, the model was similar to the European version to replace the Ford Contour. Trim levels were Core, Edge, Ghia and 100 units of the ST220 (sold as a limited edition), it was sold only with the 2.0 4-cylinder, 2.5 V6 and 3.0 V6 (for the ST220) petrol: no turbodiesel or estate versions were available in Mexico. Its nearest rival were the Chevrolet Vectra and Volkswagen Passat. 2007 was the last year of the Mondeo for Mexico, being sold together with the Ford Fusion until it finally replaced it. Second generation (2007–2014) |length = (saloon) (hatchback) (estate) |width = (ex. mirrors) (inc. mirrors) |height = (saloon, hatchback) (estate) |weight = |related = Ford S-Max Ford Galaxy Volvo S80 |designer = }} The fourth generation Mondeo (codenamed CD345) was officially unveiled in 5-door production form in late 2006. Based on the EUCD platform developed with Volvo, the platform was the same as that used in the new large MPVs Galaxy and S-MAX, but not the North American Ford Fusion or the Mazda Atenza in Japan. It was also used for several Volvos starting with the Volvo S80. The Mk IV Ford Mondeo was released in May 2007 in the UK where it is currently available in five different trim levels: Edge, Zetec, Ghia, Titanium and Titanium X. In February 2008, Ford announced that in some European markets the Mondeo will be made available with a new Titanium S series trim. This model aims to add an even more 'sporty character' than the current Titanium series. In March 2008, a new 2.2 TDCi common-rail diesel engine will be available on Mondeo providing acceleration to 0-60 mph in 8.4 seconds on the saloon and fuel consumption of returning 45.6 mpg combined (this engine was replaced with the 2.0l TDCi 163 returning a combined 53.3mpg imp gallons, with a marginal loss of performance). Also available in March 2008 will be Mondeo ECOnetic based on the Zetec series. The Mondeo ECOnetic is powered with a 1.6 TDCI diesel that returns CO2 ratings of just 139 g/km on the 5-door. Although the fourth production model, after the Mk III Galaxy, S-Max and C-Max, to adopt Ford's current 'kinetic' design language, the Mondeo's design theme was first shown at the 2005 Frankfurt Motor Show, which gave an indication to the look of the Mk IV Mondeo. The new car, in estate bodystyle, was pre-launched in 'concept' form at the Paris Motor Show on 30 September 2006. The new platform allowed for the use of Volvo's five-cylinder petrol engine, already featured in the Focus ST and S-Max. Also, Ford dropped the two V6 engines for this platform. The petrol engines include a 1.6-litre with two power outputs (110 PS & 125 PS), the 2.0-litre (145 PS), 2.3-litre (161 PS) for 6-speed automatic models only, and a 2.5-litre five-cylinder turbo with . It was initially believed performance models may have featured engines from Jaguar and Volvo, but following Tata's purchase of Jaguar/Land Rover, performance variants are more likely to feature other 'in-house' Ford engines such as an uprated 2.5l T5 petrol(as found in the Focus RS) or Volvo's D5 diesel and Mazda's 2.3l petrol. The new Mondeo uses the new electro-hydraulic steering system, first used on the C-Max, that sharpens the steering response, and helps to save fuel Inside, the Mk IV features Ford's Human-Machine Interface (HMI) first seen on the Galaxy and S-Max whilst an enhanced instrument cluster featuring a LCD for displaying trip computer and satellite navigation is available as an option on all models. Like the facelift Mk III, base specification models have a manual heating/air-conditioning system in place of the climate control system. Also new on the Mk IV is the option of keyless starting of the engine via a "Ford Power" button on the dashboard. A product placement promotional initiative made the Mk IV Mondeo James Bond's car for one incidental scene in Casino Royale, introducing the new model to global audiences in November 2006 on the launch day of the movie. As with the previous model, the Mk IV Mondeo is not marketed in the US or Canada because Ford currently sells the same-class Fusion, which was launched in 2005. The new Mondeo is not sold currently in Venezuela, Brazil or Colombia because the Fusion is sold locally, nor is it offered in Mexico, although the Mk III model was popular there. It is, however, sold in Argentina. In Middle East and Central America, Ford Mondeo is sold along with the Ford Fusion. The 2007 Mondeo marked the return to the Australian market after a six-year absence, due to a resurgence in popularity of medium-sized cars in the last few years. This is in no small part the result of high fuel prices making people reconsider purchasing large cars like the Ford Falcon. Marketing for the Mondeo in Australia has so far focused on the theme that the Mondeo looks good but offers even more than style, with television commercials showing silly quotes from celebrities such as Britney Spears ("I've been to lots of overseas places... like Canada") interspersed with scenes of the vehicle and finally the slogan "more than just good looks". The Australian spec Mondeo TDCi took out the award for Australia's Best Cars "Best Mid-Size Car over $28,000" for 2007 and was runner up for the Wheels Magazine "Car of the Year" award. Initial sales have been good in Australia, despite supply constraints from Europe (or possibly Thailand, where many Australian market world vehicles were built) limiting the car's success there. At this stage, the Mondeo is sold as a sedan (discontinued when the wagon was launched), hatch and wagon on the Australian market, in both diesel and petrol engines and in four trim levels; LX, TDCi, Zetec and XR5T. In June 2009, Ford Australia announced that the 'Titanium' badge would also be used on Australian spec Mondeos, along with the release of the Mk IV Mondeo wagon. Only the 2.3L petrol, 2.5L petrol and 2.0L diesel engines are offered there, the 2.5 being the only model available with a manual transmission. The ECOnetic Mondeo is also now being considered for the Australian market. The Mk IV Mondeo was named one of two cars for the 2007 "Car of the Year" award by ''Top Gear'' on 23 December 2007 (the other being the Subaru Legacy Outback). By the end of 2010 a facelifted Mk IV Mondeo was introduced with changes such as the new ecoboost engines and LED daytime running lights. The final changes was shown at the 2010 Moscow International Motor Show. The front and rear of the car have minor changes, the biggest being the new Kinetic Design. The interior is improved with a better use of materials. The Ghia trim line has been totally removed from UK markets, so the Titanium takes over as the top of the range models, along with the saloon. The new econetic has higher mpg and further reduced CO2 emissions thanks to Stop-Start technology. Also introduced is an improved version of the 2.2L PSA diesel engine, delivering a healthy 200PS. This facelift is prompted by similar revisions to the S-MAX which was launched in summer 2010. Awards The Ford Mondeo has won both the What Car? Best Family Car and What Car? Best Estate Car for three consecutive years, 2011, 2012 and 2013. Trim levels The 2008 UK range has the following trim levels: *'Edge' *'Zetec' *'ECOnetic' *'Ghia' *'Titanium' *'Titanium X' *'Titanium X Sport' The 2011 UK range has the following trim levels *'Edge' *'Zetec' *'Zetec Business Edition' *'Titanium' *'Titanium X' *'Titanium X Sport' The 2011 Germany range has the following trim levels *'Ambiente' *'Trend' *'Champions Edition' *'Titanium' *'Titanium S' *'Titanium X' The Australian range has the following trim levels: *'LX' *'Zetec' *'Titanium' *'XR5 Turbo' (discontinued 2010) The Irish range has the following trim levels: *'Style' *'ECOnetic' *'Zetec' *'Titanium X''' *'Titanium X Sport' The Norwegian range has the following trim levels: *'Trend' *'Ghia' *'Titanium' *'Premium' *'Titanium S' Third generation (2014–) |length = |width = |height = |engine =''Petrol engines and Flexible Fuel engines:'' 1.0 L EcoBoost I3 1.5 L EcoBoost I4 1.6 L EcoBoost I4 2.0 L EcoBoost I4 Diesel engines: 1.6L TDCi I4 2.0L TDCi I4 |weight = |transmission = 6-speed manual 6-speed 6F35 automatic (all engines) |related = Ford Fusion Lincoln MKZ }} The fifth generation Mondeo, also known as the 2013 Ford Fusion, was unveiled at the 2012 North American International Auto Show. With a design team based in Detroit for the planning and global launch phase, the new model takes many styling cues from the European Ford Evos concept unveiled in 2011 at the Frankfurt Motor Show, the previous generation Ford Mondeo, and previous generation American Ford Fusion. Like the newest redesigns of the Focus and Fiesta before it, the new Mondeo is set on a global platform that is shared with the now identical Fusion, which will be sold in the U.S. The range removes the former V6 3.0 engine, and on launch will have a complete range of Ford EcoBoost engines. From Autumn 2013, Ford will be adding a three-cylinder 123 bhp Ecoboost, claimed to produce just 125g/km of CO2 emissions. In 2014/2015 a plug-in hybrid badged as an Energi will be added, and powered by a lithium-ion battery pack and 185 bhp Atkinson cycle 2.0-litre petrol engine. At the 2012 Paris Motor Show, Ford confirmed product details, and delayed launch from early summer 2013 to late Autumn 2014 to address quality issues in ramping up production of the Fourth Generation Mondeo receiving updates. It was later explained that European sales of the latest Mondeo would be delayed by "at least a year" because of the closure in 2013 of the Ford plant at Genk, which is where previous generations of the car had been produced for the European markets. At the time of that plant closure, Ford stated that the new Mondeo would be assembled for Europe at their Valencia plant. File:Ford Mondeo Wagon (front quarter).JPG|Ford Mondeo Mk V Wagon at Mondial de l'Automobile Paris 2012 File:Ford Mondeo Wagon (rear).JPG|Ford Mondeo Mk V Wagon at Mondial de l'Automobile Paris 2012 Motorsport driving for Ford Mondeo Racing in the 1998 British Touring Car Championship]] for Ford Team Mondeo in the 2000 British Touring Car Championship]] The Mondeo competed in the British Touring Car Championship (BTCC) between 1993 and 2000. The cars, prepared by former series champion Andy Rouse, did not enter the 1993 season until the 8th round at Pembrey in Wales. Rouse and Paul Radisich were the drivers in the Mondeo's first season. Radisich went on to win the FIA World Touring Car Cup in both 1993 and 1994 driving a Mondeo. Ford ran a factory-sponsored team, called Ford Team Mondeo, for eight seasons. As mentioned above, Andy Rouse Engineering ran the cars from 1993 to 1995, at which point West Surrey Racing ran the works team from 1996 to 1998, with Prodrive taking over beginning 1999. In 2000, the team expanded from two cars to three when drivers Alain Menu and Anthony Reid were joined by 1998 series champion Rickard Rydell, recruited from the disbanded Volvo team. The team dominated the 2000 season, finishing 1-2-3 (Menu-Reid-Rydell) in the drivers' standings and winning the manufacturers' championship by a staggering 104 points. A complete overhaul of the BTCC following the 2000 season saw the supertouring regulations scrapped as the series moved towards less expensive but slower race cars. Ford withdrew from BTCC competition prior to 2001. The Touring Cars after their withdrawal went on sale to the public and are now in the hands of other drivers. Two of the 2000 series Mondeos have been spotted in the BRSCC series of LMA Euro saloons; drivers known to own them at present are Bernard Hogarth and Alvin Powell. The Mk I & Mk II Mondeo have followed many other previous Ford models into the world of banger racing in the UK, and with many plenty of older cars being available for very little money, the Mondeo is now a popular and relatively easy car to race. The Zetec engines are converted to run off a carb set up and the Mondeo bodyshell is fairly tough, but they are proving rather rigid, with many drivers getting injured in high speed impacts. Mondeos are proving more popular than the Sierra and Mk III Granada. In Argentina, the Mondeo is one of several cars to compete in the local Top Race racing category; its body handcrafted in reinforced fiberglass. The Mondeo is so far the most successful car in the category, with 3 championship titles in the TRV6 class and 2 championship titles in the Top Race Series (formerly Top Race Junior). The winning drivers in the TRV6 class were Omar Martínez (2006), José María López (2009) and Guido Falaschi (Copa América 2010) with the Mondeo II (based on the MkIII Mondeo), and in the TR Junior category, the championship was won by Gonzalo Perlo in 2008 and Humberto Krujoski in 2010. In 2009, the Mondeo III (based on the MkIV Mondeo) bodystyle was approved and presented as an option within the category; however, the Mondeo II bodywork is still being used. Similarly, in the United States, the Fusion/Mondeo Mk.5 bodywork will be used for the Gen6 body in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series starting in 2013, replacing the current Mazda6-based Fusion. Awards *2008 Semperit Irish Car of the Year *2008 What Car? Best Estate Car *2008 What Car? Best Family Car *2008 Top 10 Car by Motor Trend *2008 10 Best Car by Car and Driver *2008 Best Domestic Large Sedan by Car News Magazine (Taiwan) *2008 Best Driving Performance Car by Sina *2008 Drive Car of The Year: Best Medium Car *2008 The Caravan Club Tow Car of The Year (Mondeo 2.5t Estate) *2009 What Car? Best Estate Car *2009 What Car? Best Family Car *2009 Best Medium Car by New Zealand Automobile Association *2010 Drive Car of The Year: Best Medium Car *2011 What Car? Best Estate Car *2011 What Car? Best Family Car *2012 What Car? Best Estate Car *2012 What Car? Best Family Car *2013 What Car? Best Estate Car *2013 What Car? Best Family Car }} See also *Ford Contour, the North American version of the Ford Mondeo *Mondeo Man, stereotypical figure in the 1990s England References External links *Official Ford Mondeo UK website Mondeo Mondeo Category:Euro NCAP large family cars Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:All-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Sedans Category:Station wagons Category:Vehicles introduced in 1992 Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles